The present invention is directed generally to oil spouts for facilitating the pouring of oil from oil cans and more particularly to such an oil spout provided with a butterfly valve interiorly thereof for retarding oil flow through the spout until the can and spout are properly positioned for emptying the contents of the can into a receptacle.
Perhaps the most common type of oil spout in current use includes an elongated generally tubular spout having a can piercing blade extended from one end thereof with an adjacent arcuate shroud whereby when the blade pierces an edge of the top of an oil can, the sidewall of the can is received between the blade and shield. The assembled spout and can need only be inverted for emptying the oil from the can through the spout.
In modern automobiles, there is often so much accessory equipment within the engine compartment that there is insufficient room to place the oil can in an upright position to arrange the end of the spout adjacent the oil filler opening of the engine prior to inverting the can. Usually, the can has to be held in an upright position somewhat above the oil filler opening and then inverted with the hope that the spout can be inserted into the oil inlet opening before too much oil misses and drips onto the engine. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved oil spout which retards oil flow through the spout until the inverted can and spout can be properly positioned for emptying the contents of the can into the desired receptacle.
A primary object of the invention therefore is to provide an improved oil spout.
Another object is to provide an improved oil spout having a butterfly valve positioned interiorly thereof for retarding oil flow through the spout when the valve is in its closed position.
Another object is to provide an improved oil spout which enables an assembled oil can and spout to be inverted and properly positioned before the contents of the can are permitted to be emptied through the spout.
Another object is to provide an improved oil spout having the capability of independently supporting and emptying the contents from a pair of oil cans simultaneously.
Another object is to provide an improved oil spout which is simple and rugged in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.